Star shots
by Marco Strange
Summary: Series of one shots based on prompts that i either come up with, or are given.


**A/N: Hey everyone as you can see I made another new story. Originally this was going to be just one thing, and then the end, but then i figured it could be fun doing a series of one shots for Star. Anyways if you have a song you think should be turned into a one shots please feel free to tell me, and I'll try my best to write one based on it. Hope you enjoy this story, and please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Who: Star and Marco**

 **When: Many years in the future**

 **Song: Austin by Blake Shelton**

* * *

 **STAR'S POV**

It's been months since I left earth. I knew I had to come home eventually, but it was sad to leave everyone. I promised to try to come back whenever I could, but I haven't kept to my promise. I know I could find the time, but it's so hard to think about what I would say if I saw everyone again. Saddest of all was saying goodbye to Marco. Right when we finally confessed to each other, I had to leave. He said he would come with me, but I told him I couldn't take him away from his friends and family. He kept begging and promised he would still love me. After a few months I'm sure he's finally over me.

I finally decided to give Marco a call since it's been so long. Knowing him he's probably got an awesome girlfriend now, and has forgotten about me. I'm not really sure what I'll say I just hope he picks up.

" _Hey it's Marco. Sorry I couldn't pick up. I'm probably out practicing karate or studying for classes._ " Same old Marco. Always focused on school and karate. I wish he could have taught me some karate before I left. " _Anyways please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you soon as possible. And if this is Star….._ " Huh? " _I still love you._ "

I instantly dropped my phone hearing that last part. He still…. loves…. me? But it's been so long. Why does he still love me? How could he still love me? I left him, and thought he'd be over me, and yet he kept his word that he still would.

It's been a few days since I first tried calling Marco again. I finally came up with what I would say if he answers. Sadly I got his machine again.

" _Hey it's Marco. I'm not going to be around my phone for the next few days. My family are going camping, and decided to leave our phones at home. I'll be sure to give you a call back on Sunday when we get home if you leave your name and number. And if this is Star… I still love you._ "

I left my number knowing Marco would recognize my voice. It sucked having to wait til Sunday for him to call back, but if he really did feel this way, then I was willing to wait for him.

Sunday finally came and I waited for my phone to ring. I started to worry that maybe he wouldn't end up calling me back. Suddenly my phone began to ring and saw it was Marco calling. I slowly opened my phone and put it up to my ear. I waited to make sure it really was Marco calling me.

"Hello?" He said sounding like he was nervous. I decided now was the time to finally tell him what I should have told him before I left.

"Hey it's Star and I'm sorry I didn't believe what you told me. I thought I was doing you a favor by ending it, but you weren't willing to give up on us. I knew you had college, friends, and your whole life to think about, and I didn't want to be the one getting in the way of any of that. If you're willing to stay in love with me for so long, then I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it work. Whether it means giving up my crown or moving my kingdom to earth, all I care about is being with you. Cause Marco….. I still love you to."

There was silence for a few moments. I thought he had hung up on me at first but I noticed the call was still connected. "Marco?" I said trying to get him to answer back. "Are you there?"

"I was wondering if you'd ever call me back." A voice said from behind me. I turned around already knowing who it was.

"Marco?! But how did you get here?"

"I got my own scissors remember?" he said as he pulled out the scissors Heckapoo gave him years ago. I still remember begging him to come back when he said he wasn't coming back. "So I take it you really weren't over me all this time?" After he asked that I instantly started crying.

"Marco I'm so sorry." I said covering my eyes. "I thought you'd be happy if you stayed on earth and I didn't want to be selfish and get in the way of your life. You had college and friends and I didn't want to take you away from that." Suddenly I felt him wrap his arms around me, and pull me in for a hug.

"Star its ok." Marco stated while hugging me. "I know you didn't want to get in the way of my life, and I did try moving on, but every time I tried the same thing would happen."

"What was that?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes.

"We'd get close, and then I'd remember you were the one I couldn't live without." He said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at how nice he was to me. "So I guess we have some things to talk about though." He mentioned realizing I was done crying.

"Yeah I guess we do." I stated. "No matter what though I don't want to give up on us again."

"I know Star. This is obviously something we won't decide on overnight."

"Yeah I know." I said a little depressed. It was sad to wonder if I'd have to give up on being queen, or Marco. I didn't want to choose between them, but sometimes life forces you to choose. "Can we talk about that later though? Right now I just want to enjoy our time together since you're finally back."

"Sure thing Star." Marco said smiling at me. Without hesitating we both kissed happy that we were finally back together. No matter what would happen next, I was just happy to have the man of my dreams back.


End file.
